


黑暗中，何人渡我

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 双苏水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 在一片黑暗中他只有这一个锚点，他填满了他，他绝不会伤害他。
Kudos: 4





	黑暗中，何人渡我

**Author's Note:**

> 本文背景：1969年1月22日勃列日涅夫遇刺案
> 
> CP：解体后不再是国家意识体的伊利亚·布拉金斯基×冷战期间的CCCP（前后有意义）
> 
> 是约稿。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基坐在一把硬木椅上凝视着墙上的挂钟。他此刻身处CCCP意识体在莫斯科的私人公寓——受沙俄的魔法事故所害来到这个过去的年代后，伊利亚就被从前的自己安置在此处。

桌上的台历显示今天是1969年1月22日。时针停留在2，分针正接近3。载有联盟四和联盟五号宇航员的车队即将驶过克里姆林宫的博诺维斯特基门。

伊利亚很清楚将会发生什么，但是早晨CCCP出门前他只简单地告诉对方：“注意安全。”

“祖国，我们到您的房间了。您是想躺下休息，还是——”

CCCP轻轻摇头：“帮我在床边上坐下。”

搀扶着他走过了克里姆林宫几条走廊的年轻人一直只是将手虚搭在他的小臂上，但CCCP依旧浑身紧绷。他并非生来就厌恶身体接触——曾经他也总与同志们勾肩搭背——只是意识体的习惯也是会变的。

何况现在他眼前只有一片黑暗。

他很清楚是发生了刺杀，刺杀的对象不言自明；然而因伤致盲的CCCP甚至无法亲自审讯那个胆大包天的刺杀者。

他听见年轻军官走动的脚步以及器具碰撞声。他在翻动什么东西……？

CCCP厌恶对所处的环境一无所知，厌恶失控感。不仅是厌恶——

“我把水杯放在床头柜上了，”年轻人说，“就在您手边，伸手就能够到。如果还有什么需要——”

CCCP摇头：“足够了。离开时锁上门就好——谢谢你。”

他听着门被掩上与落锁的轻响，待彻底确认房间里没有第二个人的呼吸，才终于紧紧抓住了手下的床单。

——眼前的黑暗不仅让他厌恶，也让他慌张。时间的流逝因此变得模糊不清；他要煎熬多久才能自愈？

黑暗中传来窗户被打开的响动，接着是某种重物落地的声音。

“是我，”伊利亚说，“把枪放下。”

他看着CCCP因听到属于“自己”的声线而略微放低了枪口，但手指却依旧紧握着枪柄。此刻那双失去焦距的双眼比起火焰更像一对鸽血红的宝石。“你是怎么进来的？”

“我和你一样熟悉这里的安保，”伊利亚缓步朝僵坐在床边的CCCP走去，“你怎么样？”

“如果你来自未来不是应该很清楚吗。”CCCP摸索着想将枪收回腰间，但伊利亚搭上他的手背，引导着他把枪放在了一边的床头柜上。

“你太紧张了，”伊利亚放柔了声音，“躺下休息一会儿吧。接下来不会有事的。”

他并没有忘记曾经的自己在这一日有多焦躁，甚而恐惧。

那时没有人——没有任何一个人敢于接近他，更不必说安抚他紧绷的心。

我或许是老了，伊利亚想。竟然会对过去的自己生出怜惜之情。

“相信我。”他补充。

但是在这梦一般的境遇中，世界也会允许伊利亚·布拉金斯基任性一回吧。

伊利亚替CCCP脱下靴子和军装外套时并未遭遇太多抗拒，虽然CCCP全程僵直得如同木雕；伊利亚可以理解他，即使知道做这一切的是“自己”，失明带来的不安也不可能那么轻易消弭。他尽力温柔地引导着对方仰躺下去：“别这么紧张。就算有人想袭击你我也能解决。”

CCCP含糊地应了一声。他的两只手交叉放在胸前，仿若身处棺材里而非床铺上。

伊利亚轻轻扒开他交叠的两只手，指尖抚过他紧绷的手臂肌肉，试图让过去的自己放松一些：这就好像面对着一大坨缠紧的死结试图将其解开。当CCCP的手臂终于不再像铁棍似的僵硬，伊利亚的手便移动到他的肩膀揉捏起来。

他触碰到脖子与肩膀脆弱的连接处时CCCP轻颤了一下——他平日绝不允许任何人碰到这里，但此刻的情绪却又不是紧张；伊利亚的动作轻柔如羽毛，让他不由闭上双眼，恍惚间感到自己似乎躺在阳光下的沙滩上，静待温暖的海水漫过全身。而与之相伴的还有一股奇异的痒意，从伊利亚的指尖流入他的胸腔。

此时CCCP才后知后觉地意识到，他的身体因禁欲太久而过度敏感，只是简单的触碰就——

伊利亚的手掌下滑到了他的腰侧，CCCP没能控制住漏出一声柔软的喘息。

伊利亚的动作停止了。他有些意外地望着CCCP，只见对方迅速抿住了嘴，苍白的脸颊上泛起粉红。“你……”

“没、没有，”CCCP抬手挡住了自己的脸，“只是——”

他感到难以言喻的羞耻，因自己无法控制的生理反应、不够坚定的意志；即使看到这不堪场面的是伊利亚，是……

“没关系，”伊利亚低声说，握住了他的另一只手，“如果你想要，我可以帮你。”

……是的，他面对的是未来的自己，是他自己啊。现在的CCCP有什么秘密是未来的伊利亚不知道的呢？

伊利亚拨开他的刘海，在他额前落下一个轻吻。接下来的事便顺理成章。

当CCCP感到胸口一阵微凉，他判断出伊利亚解开了自己的衬衫扣子；接着锁骨上传来温热的触感——依旧是亲吻，一串犹如花瓣被吹落在水面上一般轻柔细碎的吻。然而当他的视觉被剥夺，即使这样轻微的体验都略显刺激了。某种微凉的东西碰到他的乳尖，CCCP压抑住一声惊喘——然后他意识到那是伊利亚的手指。

“没事的。”他又听到伊利亚轻声说。是的，伊利亚知道自己在做什么，他们的身体应该是一样的……况且哪怕是为了自己，他也不会伤害他。不会的。

他的裤子被脱下，伊利亚开始揉弄他的阴茎；CCCP有些难堪，即使看不见他也知道那里已经因先前的爱抚有些充血。他居然这么轻易就兴奋起来了……

但伊利亚什么也没说。他没有嘲笑“自己”的必要。

当他完全勃起后CCCP无法再控制住喘息声，于是他咬住了自己的手腕；而伊利亚没有告诉他“别咬自己”,更没有劝诱他叫出来。他对CCCP的自尊心想必全然理解，几乎是过于体贴了。CCCP又感到脐下传来温暖湿润的触感——伊利亚在舔舐那处皮肤。他因此绷紧了腰，而伊利亚就在他的腰侧安抚地摩挲着。

然后他听到布料刮擦声。再然后，除了因先前被舔舐而感到寒凉的部位，一切触感离他而去。

CCCP的心跳漏了一拍，本能地伸出手去——你也要离我而去吗？可是他看不到伊利亚，他能抓住的唯有空气……

一只微凉的手握住了他的手。“我需要取柜子里的凡士林。”伊利亚解释。

CCCP胡乱点头，有些困窘。是的，当然了……

他听见伊利亚翻动抽屉的声音，但期间他一直没有放开他的手。他太温柔、太体贴，让CCCP甚至感到茫然。伊利亚对待他的方式就像对待一件珍宝——他真的值得这个吗？

涂着凡士林的手指探进身体时CCCP先是本能地紧张，但又立刻试图放松。这是伊利亚，他提醒自己，他至少应该为伊利亚放松下来——

“慢慢来，别急。”伊利亚吻了一下他的下巴。CCCP眼底泛起一阵酸涩，他不禁庆幸自己一直闭着眼睛……

伊利亚似乎太有耐心了，他终于确认穴口足够容纳自己的时候CCCP已经急不可耐；当伊利亚终于进入了他，CCCP甚至发出一声呜咽。他摸索上伊利亚的肩膀，用两只手臂环住对方的脖子，承受着——不，感受着伊利亚的撞击。伊利亚太了解他的身体，每一次都准确地擦过那个带来灭顶快感的位置……

临近高潮时CCCP抓紧了伊利亚肩头的衣服，如溺水之人死死扯着自己的救援者；在一片黑暗中他只有这一个锚点，他填满了他，他绝不会伤害他。但是救援者会被溺水者拖累吗？他们会一起沉下去吗——

“别怕，”伊利亚再次吻上他的额前，“会好的。”

于是CCCP战栗着高潮，而伊利亚也到了——他感到对方在自己体内释放，然后一阵虚脱般的平静与喜悦席卷过他的全身。他将头埋在伊利亚的颈窝，发出一声啜泣般的喘息。

会好的，一切都会好的——所有人都这样告诉他，但只有伊利亚，只有未来的自己说出这句话时CCCP毫无保留地信任他。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基轻轻抚摸着过去自己的发顶。

他当然明白，若着眼未来，自己所说的不过是谎言。但他再次希望世界能原谅自己这一刻的任性——即使是这转瞬即逝的宽慰，对CCCP也太奢侈了。

“会好的。”他重复了一遍。

最终一切都会好的。他告诉自己。


End file.
